


Behave!

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, J2, M/M, Sex Toys, VERY light bondage, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2, no dom!Jensen</p><p>Sometimes Jensen just doesn't know how to behave properly. Jared has to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave!

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

Jared was pissed. 

Very pissed. 

He was an easy going guy most of the time, it took some to upset him and yet he was at this point now. By Jensen, no less. Jared had no idea what crawled up his boyfriend’s ass, figuratively speaking, but whatever it was, had to go immediately. 

Jensen had been cranky all morning, snapping at their driver and the make-up girls. But when they went out for dinner and a few girls approached to their table and asked, very nicely by the way, if it was okay to take a picture and Jensen just barked a “no!” at them, something in Jared snapped. He apologized to the girls, flashing his smile at them, trying to make it better. Jared paid hasty, grabbed Jensen and dragged him into a cab. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Jensen complained. 

Jared took a deep breath. “You know what, Jen. You’re behaving like a little brat all day. You know what they do with brats? They punish them!”

And that’s how Jensen ended up in their bedroom. 

He was on his hands and knees, blindfolded with his hands tied in front of him. He was whimpering and begging as Jared fucked him slowly with a vibrator. 

“Please, Jared, please!” Jensen was almost sobbing, trying to push back into the sensation. But every time he did that, Jared moved back, not letting him seek pleasure on his own. “Please!”

“Please what, baby?” Jared’s voice was right next to him, whispering wetly into Jensen’s ear. 

“Please let me come.”

Jared chuckled. “I don’t think so, baby. This is a punishment, remember? You stay like this and take as much as I’ll give you. Long enough to remember how to be nice to staff and fans. Will you do that, Jensen? Will you be good again?”

This time Jensen sobbed for real. “Yes! Yes, I will. I will be good! I will apologize, tomorrow. But let me come, please Jared!”

Jensen’s legs trembled, the sensation was just too much. And when Jared withdrew the toy and pushed his cock into the tight heat of his ass, Jensen could only buck his hips, screaming Jared's name, coming instantly.


End file.
